The Ultimate Showdown: Walt Disney World Battle
by Laihi
Summary: The Ultimate Showdown in Walt Disney World....yes, I went there. Enjoy!


**"The Ultimate Showdown: Walt Disney World Battle"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination.**

**Summary: The Ultimate Showdown in Walt Disney World.**

* * *

Old Dumbo was flying around  
Walt Disney World like a big playground  
When suddenly the Snow Witch burst from the shade  
and hit Dumbo with an apple grenade  
Dumbo got pissed and began to attack  
but didn't expect to be blocked by Mushu  
who proceeded to open up a can of Mushu Fu  
When Tinkerbell came out of the blue

And she started beating up Mulan's Mushu  
Then they both got flattened by the Snow-mobile  
but before it could make it back to the Snowy cave  
Captain Hook popped out of his grave  
and took an AK-47 out from under his hat  
and blew the Snow Witch away with a rat-a-tat-tat  
but he ran out of bullets and he ran away  
because Prince Charming came to save the day

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Dumbo took a bite out of Prince Charming thigh  
like Snow White took a bite out of a poisoned apple  
and then Mushu came back covered in a tire track  
but Abu jumped out and landed on his back  
and the Snow Witch was injured, and trying to get steady  
when Captain Hook came back with a machete  
but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped  
Mickey Mouse took him out with his whip

then he saw Dumbo sneaking up from behind  
and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find  
'cause the Snow Witch stole it and she shot and she missed  
and Abu deflected it with his fist  
then he jumped in the air and did a somersault  
while Captain Hook tried to pole vault  
onto Prince Charming, but they collided in the air  
then they both got hit by an Eeyore Stare

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...

angels sang out an immaculate chorus  
down from the heavens descended The Genie  
who delivered a kick which could shatter bones  
into the crotch of Mickey Mouse  
who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain  
as the Snow Witch changed back into Snow White's step mother,  
but the Genie saw through her clever disguise  
and he crushed the Snow Wtich's head inbetween his thighs

then Bruno the Dog and Buzzie the Vulture and  
Cinderella's evil step sister Anastasia and  
Christopher Robin and Cruella de Vil and  
Mickey's dog Pluto and his best friend Goofy  
Mr. Smee, The Magic Mirror, Foxy Loxy, and Merryweather  
Peter Pan, The Queen of Hearts, every single of the Seven Dwarfs  
Princess Auroa and Princess Jasmine,  
Grimsby, Hugo, EVE, and Esmerelda  
all came out of nowhere lightning fast  
and they kicked the Genie in his smoky blue ass  
it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
with civilians looking on in total awe

and the battle raged on for a century  
many lives were claimed, but eventually  
the champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
Pooh Bear and Piglett in bloodstained sweaters

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
of Ultimate Destiny

* * *

**Laihi: Please don't kill me....LOL, please rate and review!**

* * *

Author's Note (9/9/09): Incase you are not familiar with the original "Ultimate Showdown" here are the lyrics. You can find the video on YouTube By searching "Lemon Demon Ultimate Showdown". Enjoy!!!

_"Ultimate Showdown"_

_Old Godzilla was hoppin' around  
Tokyo city like a big playground  
When suddenly Batman burst from the shade  
And hit Godzilla with a bat grenade  
Godzilla got pissed and began to attack  
But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq  
Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq-fu  
When Aaron Carter came out of the blue  
And he started beating up Shaquille 'o' Neal  
Then they both got flattened by the batmobile  
Before it could make it back to the batcave  
Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave  
And took an AK-47 out from under his hat  
And blew Batman away with a ratatattat  
But he ran out of bullets and he ran away  
Because Optimus Prime came to save the day_

(Chorus)  
This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive I wonder who it will be  
This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny

Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime  
Like Scruff McGruff took a bite out crime  
And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track  
But Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back  
And Batman was injured and trying to get steady  
When Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete  
But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped  
Idiana Jones took him out with his whip  
Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind  
And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find  
'Cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed  
And Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist  
Then he jumped in the air and he did a somersault  
While Abraham Lincoln tried to polevault  
Onto Optimus Prime but they collided in they air  
Then they both got hit by a Carebear stare

(Chorus)  
This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive I wonder who it will be  
This is the ultimate showdown...

Angels sang out... in immaculate chorus...  
Down from the heavens... descended Chuck Norris...  
Who delivered a kick... which could shatter bones...  
Into the crotch... of Indiana Jones...  
Who fell over on the ground... writhing in pain...  
As Batman changed back... into Bruce Wayne...  
But Chuck saw through... his clever disguise...  
And he crushed Batman's head... in between his thighs  
Then Gandalf the gray, and Gandalf the white,  
And Monty Python and the Holy Grail's black knight,  
And Benito Mussolini, and the Blue Meanie,  
And Cowboy Curtis, and Jambie the genie,  
Robocop, The Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader,  
Lo-pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger,  
Bill S. Preston, and Theodore Logan,  
Spock, The Rock, Doc Oct, and Hulk Hogan  
All came out of nowhere lightning fast  
And they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass  
It was the bloodiest battle that the world ever saw  
With civilians looking on in total awe  
The fight raged on for a century  
Many lives were claimed but eventually  
The champion stood the rest saw the better  
Mr. Rogers in a blood-stained sweater

(Chorus)  
This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive I wonder who it will be  
This is the ultimate showdown... (this is the ultimate showdown)  
This is the ultimate showdown... (this is the ultimate showdown)  
This is the ultiamte showdown of ultimate destiny


End file.
